In the field of medicine and psychiatry, a number of medications, such as opioids, sedative-hypnotics, anticonvulsants, neuroleptics, and antidepressants, have been found safe and efficacious for the treatment of patients with biologically-based mental and physical illnesses. Patients placed on prescribed medication treatment plans are typically monitored. Subjective and objective methods are used to identify bothersome symptoms and to implement any changes necessary during the course of treatment. Monitoring generally continues for as long as treatment is provided. For example, the Hamilton Anxiety Scale can be used to quantify the amount of anxiety remaining as treatment proceeds. If the level of residual anxiety decreases significantly, say from the proper prescription of a benzodiazepine drug like diazepam, then the physician and patient can be assured that treatment is efficacious and should be continued.
Preferably both quantitative and analytical methods should be used to follow the patient on a repetitive basis to insure that the patient is indeed ingesting the prescribed amounts of medication in the proper manner and responding as expected. Currently, the most common method of monitoring patients for medication compliance is clinical observation which involves individual counseling and close personal supervision by physicians. Physicians observe physiological signs and symptoms such as intoxication, drug withdrawal typically occurring for benzodiazepines, barbiturates and opioids, or residual signs of illness such as tremor in anxiety, sighing in depression, and nociception in pain syndromes. Physicians also listen to patient complaints regarding degree of pain relief and evaluate psychological changes over time. This method however is time consuming, expensive and highly subjective. Needless to say, it is fraught with potential errors.
Additional compliance information can be obtained using qualitative urine monitoring methods such as the standard laboratory procedure called enzyme-multiplied immunoassay (EMIT). Utilizing an arbitrary cutoff value, these methods provide the clinician with a simple positive or negative indication of the possible presence or absence of a parent drug or its metabolites in a patient's urine. The parent drug is the prescribed medication itself and the metabolites are those chemical derivatives of the medication which naturally occur upon the patient's body metabolizing the medication. These tests do not provide information concerning the time or amount of last drug use or whether or not the prescribed dose of medication was ingested properly, diverted or supplemented.
Physicians utilizing only clinical evaluation and qualitative urine drug screening test results may develop problems in their treatment methods. Such is often the case in treating patients who have become biochemically dependent upon opioids either through prescription or illegal use. Opioid addicts experience great difficulty eliminating their dependency upon such drugs and typically enter into extended rehabilitative treatment programs which utilize prescribed methadone dosages to eliminate opioid dependency. Physicians must effectively assess the condition of patients on methadone maintenance programs in order to adjust dosages and monitor compliance. If a patient is continually testing positive for opioids or complains of continuing subjective opioid withdrawal symptoms, a physician may conclude that the currently prescribed dose of methadone is not sufficient to curb the body's desire for opioids and may increase the prescribed dosage. This highly subjective monitoring method can result in over-medication, patients being given more methadone than they require, creating an unnecessary reliance on methadone. Alternately, physicians sometimes conclude, erroneously, that a patient's methadone dose should be sufficient to prevent opioid withdrawal and drug cravings and deny the patient a further increase sufficient to stop illicit opioid use. Such action can expose the patient to further intravenous drug use and the associated negative social and medical consequences which can follow such as HIV, hepatitis, and blood poisoning.
Similar problems with treatment may arise for patients prescribed diazepam for longstanding generalized anxiety. Patients may not show improvement in their condition even though this therapy is known to be highly efficient. This medication is a member of the sedative-hypnotic family of benzodiazepines which have been clinically shown to cause sedation, hypnosis, decreased anxiety, muscle relaxation, anterograde amnesia and anticonvulsant activity. A patient, for example, may insist that he or she is ingesting the medication as prescribed, and yet claim no significant improvement in symptomology. The physician suspects that the patient is not ingesting the medication properly and perhaps is selling it, and orders a qualitative urine drug screen to verify compliance. The screen is reported as positive at greater than 200 ng/ml drug concentration. Since some benzodiazepine is present the physician assumes, incorrectly, that the patient is compliant, but will require additional medications and increases the daily dose. In truth, the patient is diverting the majority of his or her dose to the illicit market and only ingesting enough drug to test positive on the drug screen.
Patients also commonly visit multiple physicians to obtain similar medication for self-ingestion. These patients desire the intoxicating effects of the medication, but are unable to obtain sufficient quantities from a single source. Qualitative tests like the EMIT are generally not useful in detecting this situation since the quantitative amount of medication concentration in the body is not measured.
Another monitoring method sometimes used, though most often only in research centers, is direct measurement of parent drug concentrations or active metabolites concentrations of the drug in plasma. This method has been particularly useful to eliminate illicit opioid use of patients on methadone maintenance programs. It is known from analytical studies using venous blood samples obtained from stable patients that plasma methadone concentrations ranging from 150-600 ng/ml are necessary. This direct method is not very practical since it requires the use of time consuming, expensive, and highly technical analytical procedures such as high pressure liquid chromatography and gas chromatography/ mass spectrometry since active and inactive metabolites must be quantified separately. Additionally, for many patients the obtaining of plasma samples is invasive, offensive and difficult due to inadequate venous access. Medical professionals must also be concerned about their own health safety in doing this since they are exposed to blood products from patient groups which can have a high prevalence of hepatitis and HIV infection. Therefore, such procedures are primarily conducted in research centers and not generally utilized in standard maintenance programs.
While providing useful information relative to patient status and treatment compliance, the clinical monitoring methods described above, i.e. clinical interviews with patients, direct plasma drug measurement and qualitative urine drug screening, have distinct drawbacks which limit their usefulness in extended treatment programs. Therefore, it is seen that a need remains for a better method of monitoring patients who have been placed on potentially abusable and dangerous maintenance medications for compliance therewith. To help prevent continued medication misuse and better optimize patient medication dose, it would be advantageous for patients to have a facile bodily fluid, such as urine, regularly and quantitatively monitored for the presence of the medication. Such a monitoring method would help physicians both in prescribing adequate doses of medication and in monitoring patients to insure that they were only ingesting the prescribed amounts. Obtaining a fluid sample like urine would not be invasive to the patient or a safety risk to the health care provider. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such improved methods that the present invention is primarily directed.